falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schallemitter - Gabriels Bellen
|gewicht = 2 |wert = 3500 |baseid = |fußzeile = 150px Oszilloskop }} Die ist eine Energiewaffe in Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristiken The sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike knockback" effect, knocking enemies down on critical strikes. This sonic emitter is named after the cyberdog Gabriel, and the holodisk containing the upgrade is found in one of Gabriel's digging spots. This sonic emitter modulation has a burgundy oscilloscope. As a one-handed Energy Weapon, the sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark is affected by The Professional perk, and counts as an improved holdout weapon. The knockback effect, which is affected by Stonewall, will push targets away for a total of 15 game units. Haltbarkeit The sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark can fire a total of about 495 times using standard cells, from full condition before breaking. Varianten * Schallemitter - Opernsinger * Schallemitter - Offenbarung * Schallemitter - Roboskorpion * Schallemitter - Tarantel Vergleich |projectiles1 = 1 |skill req1 = 50 |strength req1 = 2 |value1 = 3500 |vats attacks1 = 1 |weight1 = 2 |name2 = Sonic emitter - opera singer |ammo use2 = 1 |ap2 = 30 |attack shots/sec2 = 1.0345 |clip rounds2 = 24 |crit % mult2 = 1 |crit dmg2 = 25 |crit effect2 = Dismember |damage2 = 55 |dlc2 = fnvowb |hp2 = 100 |min spread2 = 0.1 |other effect2 = +20 |projectiles2 = 1 |skill req2 = 50 |strength req2 = 2 |value2 = 3500 |vats attacks2 = 1 |weight2 = 2 |name3 = Sonic emitter - revelation |ammo use3 = 1 |ap3 = 30 |attack shots/sec3 = 1.0345 |clip rounds3 = 24 |crit % mult3 = 1 |crit dmg3 = 18 |crit effect3 = Paralyze |crit effect duration3 = 10 |damage3 = 31 |dlc3 = fnvowb |hp3 = 100 |min spread3 = 0.1 |other effect3 = +20 |projectiles3 = 1 |skill req3 = 50 |strength req3 = 2 |value3 = 3500 |vats attacks3 = 1 |weight3 = 2 |name4 = Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion |ammo use4 = 3 |ap4 = 30 |attack shots/sec4 = 1.0345 |clip rounds4 = 24 |crit % mult4 = 1 |crit dmg4 = 30 |crit effect4 = explosion |crit effect damage4 = +100 |damage4 = 65 |dlc4 = fnvowb |hp4 = 100 |min spread4 = 0.1 |other effect4 = +20 |projectiles4 = 1 |skill req4 = 75 |strength req4 = 2 |value4 = 3500 |vats attacks4 = 1 |weight4 = 2 |name5 = Sonic emitter - tarantula |ammo use5 = 3 |ap5 = 30 |attack shots/sec5 = 1.0345 |clip rounds5 = 24 |crit % mult5 = 1 |crit dmg5 = 30 |crit effect5 = fire |crit effect damage5 = +2 |crit effect duration5 = 5 |damage5 = 60 |dlc5 = fnvowb |hp5 = 100 |min spread5 = 0.1 |other effect5 = +20 |projectiles5 = 1 |skill req5 = 75 |strength req5 = 2 |value5 = 3500 |vats attacks5 = 1 |weight5 = 2 }} Fundorte * The holotape for the modification, Audio Sample - Gabriel's Bark, is located in X-8 research center's residential test facility, in a dig-hole spot of the cave area with Gabe. Infos *As with all sonic emitter modulations, it is necessary to install the Blind Diode Jefferson's personality chip before this remodulation can be applied to the sonic emitter. * All cyberdogs are affected by the additional EMP damage done by this weapon. Bugs * The knockback effect modifies the script used by bighorners in order to make it work with the sonic emitter. This modification completely nullifies the effect when it is used by bighorners. **''Lonesome Road'' includes a new bighorner script to fix this. * Sometimes, after entering the testing area and killing Gabe, leaving while the think tanks are still talking, then returning to the testing area and acquiring the Gabriel's Bark holotape, even though the holotape was picked it up, it is missing from inventory. * In some playthroughs, Audio Sample - Gabriel's Bark will not spawn in any of the digging spots and there is no way to get the holotape to re-spawn through a previous reload or otherwise. Sounds en:Sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark ru:Звуковой эмиттер — Лай Гейбриэла uk:Звуковий емітер — Лай Гейбріелу Kategorie:Old World Blues Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Verbesserte versteckte Waffen